


Balcony

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different version of Kurt and Adam’s first meeting. Inspired by <a href="http://shadowc44.tumblr.com/post/117891735685">this picture</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Balcony

At the end of the hall on the sixth floor of his apartment building is a window leading onto a balcony. It’s a strange space, with walls on three sides and a view of an adjacent building and the alley on the fourth. An odd assortment of abandoned items fills some of the space, but there’s enough room for two people to stand or one person to sit if they’re willing to climb out the window to get there.

Kurt found this place a few weeks after moving in and it’s become his haven. Only today, when he desperately needs it, there’s already someone there.

Kurt’s perched on the window ledge, ready to climb out when he realizes that among the brooms, mops and abandoned window shades, there’s a tall blond man staring down at the alley. His posture, from bowed head to slumped shoulders tells Kurt that this man needs the space more than he does, so Kurt tries to retreat in silence.

“Don’t go,” the man says, only half-turning toward the window. “I just need another minute and I’ll leave.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Kurt insists, moving through the window. He brushes lightly at his jeans and keeps his eyes averted to allow the man some privacy.

“Bad day?” The man asks, and Kurt looks up, surprised. He’s not used to having people set aside their own concerns to ask about his.

“Not really. Mostly tiring. Yours?” Kurt takes a half step forward, wanting to offer support. “I’m Kurt Hummel, by the way. From 4-A”

“Adam Crawford, 6-B. Recent arrival.”

“You moved in last week?” Kurt asked, remembering how annoyed he’d been to arrive home after a long day to find boxes clogging the lobby and the elevator busy.

“I did. Exiled to the wilds of Bushwick by a roommate with a new boyfriend.” Adam sighed and leaned back against the wall. “I would have had to move once I graduate anyway.”

“You’re in college?” Kurt asked, having decided Adam was in his mid-twenties. The weariness lining his face and body made him seem older.

“Last year at NYADA.” Adam tugged the beanie off his head and ruffled his hair. “Hopefully.”

“Is there a chance you won’t graduate?” Kurt asked, not ready to offer up the fact that he was desperately trying to get into the school himself.

“Nothing solid. It’s just… there’s so much competition, and some of the professors are nearly impossible to please.” Adam shook his head, a half-smile curving his lips. “But enough of my complaining. You look like you’re ready to fall asleep on your feet. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“You don’t even know me.” Kurt replied, shocked that a complete stranger would show more interest and concern than Kurt’s supposed best friends or his ex boyfriend. “But thank you for asking. I’m just… feeling overwhelmed I guess.”

“Have you been in the city long?”

“A few months. Long enough to know that I love it, even when I don’t.” Kurt smiled at his own ridiculousness and was surprised to realize from the expression on his face, that Adam understood.

“I think everyone who lives here feels that way,” Adam confided.

“Not my roommate. She’s convinced that Broadway is just waiting for her.” Kurt shrugged. “She’s probably right. Her and my ex… good things just seem to happen for them while I…” Kurt wrapped his arms around himself, trying to hold in the bitterness and resentment that sometimes surfaced, despite his best efforts to put those feelings aside. “I work hard, but that doesn’t make much difference some days.” He looked up, meeting Adam’s eyes, and something in them made Kurt feel as if he could finally say the words he’d been holding back for so long.

“I auditioned for NYADA last spring. Carmen said it was good, but when the acceptance letters arrived she chose someone who choked on their audition over me.” Kurt laughed, a dark and bitter sound. “She got in and all she does is complain. She doesn’t even have a part-time job because her fathers pay all her expenses and yet she wastes all that extra time.”

“Sad to say, but she’s probably not the only one at NYADA.” Adam stepped forward and placed a hand lightly on Kurt’s arm, leaning in slightly. “There are other schools and other ways to be a performer. NYADA isn’t a magic doorway.”

“It’s not?” Kurt had to smile at the image, thoughts of rainbows and wizards filling his head.

“Unlike Hogwarts,” Adam assured him. “The students and faculty at NYADA are just like anywhere else. It’s your willingness to work hard and to learn that makes the difference.” Adam laughed and ran his hand through his hair. “Just like everything else in life.”

“Wise words,” Kurt couldn’t resist teasing this man a little. “Sir Wizard.”

“Wizard?” Adam laughed, bright and loud. “Not likely.” He leaned in again, lowering his voice, “Although I have been told that my chocolate chip cookies can cure all ills. I have a fresh batch if you’d like to give them a try?”

“Magical cookies? How could I refuse?” Kurt gave Adam a half bow. “Lead on, good sir.”

“With pleasure,” Adam assured him, eyes shining as he climbed through the window before turning back to offer Kurt a hand.

Kurt accepted the touch, the warmth of the contact chasing away his weariness. He sat at the battered table listening to Adam’s misadventures at NYADA, a plate full of cookies between them. It might not have been the cookies, but magic filled the air and surrounded them with contentment.

::end::


End file.
